


february typos

by supersayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersayeon/pseuds/supersayeon
Summary: nayeon made a confession letter to sana anonymously after finally getting the courage to address the unhealthy residence in her mind which includes chaeyoung’s shrink-like replies and the way momo shows her love to the younger girl. the couple never knew though—she only said it to mina. the only problem they have to face is how to do it without getting caught; whom is she going to ask a favour to? whomever it ends up with, it gets messy when sana let momo read the letter, with her unique penmanship getting caught red-handed. jihyo points out that it’s 75% nayeon although momo denies it. she’s heading towards jeongyeon, nayeon’s middle school bully that secretly likes her. she wants people to see that she’s trying to change into a better person. worse to worse, it’s going to have to start with the oldest girl—not calling her ‘ten yards’.with the only hint of the writer’s penmanship, sana goes to investigate. she manages to find it on the football player’s left arm with the shorthaired girl’s old name, kyungwan. digging to find a clue didn’t mean putting the past in the present, too, like tzuyu’s love for nayeon, jihyo’s one-sided love, mina’s longtime crush, dahyun's cheating, and jeongyeon’s dyscalculia.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 5





	february typos

**Author's Note:**

> happy sanayeon day!1!1!!

the small study den of the younger girl seems to swallow nayeon’s confused mind (and the fact that her mother’s a psychologist makes it even worse). she’s becoming more like her mom—shrink-like with her words she uses and the film posters all over the place. everything tackles mental health issues, like it’s kind of a funny story, the perks of being a wallflower, little miss sunshine, lars and the real girl, fight club, psycho, suspiria, black swan, and shutter island. those are great movies for sure even if nayeon haven’t watched all the films posted in the room; chaeyoung’s a big critic and sensitive when it comes to those subjects. it’s not like it’s a bad thing though because she’s one of the coolest person she’s ever known—a bigger factor to that is that they’re best friends (yeonyoung, like momo’s mom named them for short).

“y’know, you’re the reason why momo and i met,” chaeyoung was like, stretching her arms as she looks satisfied with the fresh type of decoration of what the raven haired girl suggested when she was first partnered with momo on arts—a painting of audrey hepburn from the scene of her very first film, roman holiday, where she eats gelato while sitting on the spanish steps made by her and her girlfriend (mostly the younger girl, but momo buying all types of brush is deeply appreciated). if it wasn’t for nayeon, they would’ve never watch the film at the library and fall asleep together and laugh about it because it’s _so_ nayeon as an aspiring writer—with a princess and a news reporter tackling innocence and genuineness with a profound romance in the atmosphere (there’s just a missing question; who is the princess?). it may have a bittersweet ending, but it was worth with every piece of heart to love someone you can’t and show them your vulnerability whilst the holiday lasts. it’s like a piece of life; it’s kind of short, but also undeniably long with ups and downs. “i remember sitting next to her back in english class on 8th grade. we weren’t close back then but she said you deserve all the words because you put them beautifully after you read your poem.”

“after _ten yards_ bullied me just because I have a fluency disorder, i think i do.” her real name isn’t worth to speak of, nayeon thinks to herself. it was hard for her to transfer in a ‘normal school’ but thank god the school meal club opened their arms wide to her; protected and supported her. she takes a look at her phone after hearing a notification bell, receiving a message from momo.

_peachy_

_grab me sum mcnuggets while u guys r otw?_

_14:37_

_nayeon_

_… say that to your girlfriend ? not buying you anything_

_14:37_

_peachy_

_cmonnnnnn_

_14:37_

“but you were always good with words from the very start,” chaeyoung says while the older girl raises her eyebrow at her as if expecting something, still holding her phone. “i guess… not with talking. _before_.”

_peachy_

_ok, seen. ok_

_14:39_

“did momo message you?” the older girl was like.

_peachy_

_i get dat mcnuggets even if u say no. ik u hehe ily_

_14:39_

“yeah?” the younger girl answers, taking her phone from the table and putting it on her pocket. she circles the date of February 5th before carrying the conversation. nayeon picks her bag before going out of the house, taking her car keys out from her pocket while chaeyoung locks the empty home. it doesn’t make sense to nayeon about the “x”, “/”, and “o” in the calendar. she said it’s nothing in particular, but why does momo have it, too? it’s like a code for something important they don’t want the oldest girl to know. “she told me you’ll buy mcnuggets.”

“genius bastard,” nayeon scowls, ignoring the notification from her phone. it’s probably from momo about adding a burger or fries on the list (spoiler alert: it’s not and she should’ve looked at it). she sets off, starting the car engine whilst the younger girl buckles her seatbelt.

chaeyoung receives a message as nayeon drives smoothly, humming to IU’s BBIBBI loudly. just expect a bunch of IU’s songs when you hop on the car to the raven haired girl. she even collects her albums and put it on display in her car. the weirdest part about it? she never actually used it—not even once. she’d rather connect her phone on bluetooth mode and die the batteries out. 

_moguri_

_hey_

_14:44_

_moguri_

_u sure bout dis plan? ):_

_14:44_

_chaeyoung_

_Pretty sure I am. I get this gut feeling it’s Sana_

_14:44_

_moguri_

_u know she lives next door ryt?_

_14:44_

_chaeyoung_

_Uhh… Yeah? What about it?_

_14:45_

_moguri_

_funny story_

_14:45_

_moguri_

_sanas here ryt playin ps4 w hana_

_14:45_

_chaeyoung_

_…How did that happen…_

_14:45_

_moguri_

_not really sure,,, her moms here 2_

_14:45_

_moguri_

_they r goin to sum kind of wed parents meeting w mom_

_14:45_

_moguri_

_jihyos parents, minas parents, dahyuns grandpa, nayeons dad n jeongyeons dad r goin there 2_

_14:45_

_chaeyoung_

_That sounds awfully weird_

_14:46_

_chaeyoung_

_???Oh and Jeongyeon and Nayeon’s families literally have bad blood???_

_14:46_

_chaeyoung_

_Please elaborate?_

_14:47_

the younger girl drops her phone on her lap, leaning her elbow on the open window as her forehead lands on her palm. how the fuck is there a ‘parents’ wednesday hangout’? her mom would’ve known this if it’s really for school. it sounds fishy. there’s literally no connection with them being _senior_ kids graduating... and sana’s the youngest person in there? it doesn’t add up to just a normal meeting. it’s clear that their parents want news; like what they used to say every time their kids go home, asking them with the line ‘how’s school?’. they still do that from time to time, but their children don’t answer the same way as before. they used to blabber about how things went and going with the details but now their responses are just “good”, “t’was okay”, “nothing much”, and “same as yesterday” before going to their respective rooms. that’s literally mina before she met nayeon and tzuyu after her breakup with dahyun but… _once again_ , changed, when nayeon insisted that they buy drinks at the ‘greatest vendo’ of the school. is nayeon some kind of a good witch? she sounds like she does spells at people she meets. _she wouldn’t even be surprised if someone tells her that they like nayeon._ she’s just a very… likeable person.

She feels her phone vibrate. she looks at the screen to see who it is—it’s momo again with a flooding new messages.

_moguri_

_eye—_

_15:02_

_moguri_

_mom told me bout sumn!!!!!!_

_15:02_

_moguri_

_cant believe dis is rly happenin_

_15:02_

_moguri_

_dis is goin 2 b bad_

_15:02_

_moguri_

_holy shit??_

_15:02_

_moguri_

_wtf i lit dont get y_

_15:02_

_chaeyoung_

_What?_

_15:02_

_chaeyoung_

_What’s happening? Tell me what I need to do_

_15:02_

_chaeyoung_

_Is there any way that I can help?_

_15:02_

_moguri_

_10 YRDS BULLIED NAYEON BC SHE LYKS HER_

_15:03_

she takes a minute at reading momo’s last message. how the fuck…? what, it’s some kind of cliché story? the damaged she have done to nayeon is endless. _now she is surprised someone likes the oldest girl_ —not just someone, but her bully. she’s as arrogant as she can be, but she worries nayeon might catch the bait and be manipulated in jeongyeon’s control. after all, nayeon’s got a soft heart and the short haired girl might abuse it.

_moguri_

_CAN U FUCKIN BELIEVE DAT SHIT_

_15:05_

“hey—”

“christ almighty, don’t scare me like that!” chaeyoung felt her heart jump, placing her hand on her chest as she takes deep breath.

“i’m not even trying to scare you,” the older girl laughs, releasing the break from her feet as one car from the drive thru moves. “is that momo you’re busy typing with? because honestly, i’m kind of worried. you’re always heart eyes when it comes to her but now you look… i don’t know.”

“n-no,” chaeyoung stutters with her lie, taking the chance not to get caught while nayeon’s focused on ordering. “it’s actually dahyun.”

“ _ah_. so that’s why it’s spicy.”

the younger girl’s quick to deny it while nayeon drives on the next window. even if she did get pass through with nayeon’s questioned look, _this_ have the same amount of a bad count, like jeongyeon liking nayeon. “h-hey, come on! the four of us were cool before they got together and broke up. she’s still my bestfriend even if she did stupid shit and left… us.”

nayeon takes her wallet and pulled out a couple of dollars before giving it to the employee. she looks at the younger girl in disbelief after thanking the other line. “i know it didn’t end well with their relationship but you don’t have to hide it to tzuyu or _me_. i still consider her a bestfriend, maybe not what it was like before, but you get the point. it’s okay if you still want to keep in touch with her. we _don’t_ control you, remember that.”

she smiles as the older girl give a reassuring pat in the shoulder, appreciating how nayeon can be both childish and mature at the same time. maybe that’s what attracted mina and jihyo or _even_ tzuyu to like her (jeongyeon’s out of the frame for that). with the three girls, why would chaeyoung still choose to think outside the box? the answer’s there—they _might_ like her, but does nayeon reciprocate their feelings towards her? the only odd atmosphere she ever detects is when sana’s there and nothing else. she shakes her head as she retorts, trying not to overthink (and also trying to keep her mouth mum), “you kinda were controlling though, with momo and I back then.”

nayeon thanks the guy as she takes the food with her. she remembers herself all confused and frustrated because of the two saying _yucky_ lines about each other whilst nayeon just nods along, screaming internally to shut her mouth before she tells them they like each other. even without saying anything, the way they act around was obvious. that was one of the reason why she got closer to mina; the japanese girl knows about momo’s feelings and the korean girl knows about chaeyoung’s. when they told it to tzuyu, she made this plan with miss kwan’s help to pair the two girls in a project—later on, jihyo agrees with it and talked with her cousin that’s the art teacher. “we forced you two because we know you guys would make each other happy. don’t flatter yourself, missy—it’s not sappy.”

“hey, don’t act like you don’t like someone. you let me read what you write every day and lately it’s about someone,” she smirks even if the raven haired girl never named a person. she’s going to get caught with how she acts, anyway. Or one way or another.

“don’t think about me getting involved with some kind of romance because it’s not going to happen, thank you very much.”

the shorthaired girl just mocks her.

“hold your girlfriend’s food, _whipped girlfriend_ ,” nayeon half smiles, shoving the paper bag from chaeyoung. she focuses back on the driveway after.

_that’s a weird facial expression_ , chaeyoung furrows her eyebrows, staring at the girl beside her—it somehow looks like she’s hurt from her own words. she knows nayeon holds a lot of secret but this one seems to get her filled up with emotions. she’s a good pretender even in the game they always play, ‘mafia’. sometimes, it’s almost concerning. 

nayeon turns her head a little to look at the car speeding behind them, only to see her bestfriend’s eyes pierced on her as if she’s trying to dissect her. she jokes, “you look like you have a bonk filter right now. don’t look at the pretty girl too much, it’s not free.”

she dismisses her attempt to lighten things up and voice out, “what’s in your head just now?”

“what’s up with the question?”

“just a bit of hunch,” she responds quickly.

“well, i don’t know… a small brain?”

“ _nayeon_.”

“what am I supposed to say then?”

chaeyoung gives her a minute before sighing, taking a bite of a single nugget in her hold. “you looked hurt. is it something about what you said to me before, specifically what you told to mina?”

“ _ah_.”

there it is again, a fucking ‘gain. she just wouldn’t—

“it’s something after 3 years.”

but then she realises the older girl parked in front of the minatozaki’s house just next to the hirai’s, looking at the other road before speaking. “i-i like… someone b-but I’m scared, chaeyoung.”

she can tell that the older girl’s nervous from the way she stutters and how she doesn’t want to meet eyes with her. maybe it’s something well-hidden… but is this always going to be how nayeon act, like she’s some kind of robot? sometimes, it’s exhausting to keep your mouth shut when you really feel something you can’t explain. it was nerve-wracking when she told them about momo—how she gets confused with the way she feels sometimes when she’s there. tzuyu straight up laughed out loud that she’s in love whilst nayeon patted her in the head and said ‘everything’s going to be alright even if i’m not sure.’ 

“i-i just… i don’t know. when tzuyu told me about the things she did back when she secretly liked dahyun, something tugged me that I feel that, too. that’s when i started questioning why i always mention her or even think of her all of a sudden.”

“you… _like_ dahyun?”

nayeon faces her with mort in her look. “ _n-no_ , jesus christ!”

“well you mentioned her!”

“that’s beside the point!”

“okay, okay!” chaeyoung calms her down (and herself, too). this is the vulnerable nayeon she seldom sees and the fact that she’s speaking for herself really makes her proud. after all that went through—with her fluency disorder, she treated it as some kind of gift given by the universe. she might not know everyone in the world nor be known worldwide, to be a memory to someone is already enough. “well, you mention mina a lot and tzuyu, too, of course. is it jihyo or maybe… sana?”

“somewhere between your lines.”

“a girl?!”

“uhh,” nayeon scratches her neck. she notices the car windows wide open so she presses the button to close it while she cringes at the way she came out to her best friend. she opens her palms with an awkward look plastered in her face as she says, “surprise?”

“well actually, i’m not surprised,” chaeyoung takes her words back which nayeon laughed at. “can i be honest?”

“go ahead.”

“momo and i might’ve planned something because you write weirdly lately.” she takes her phone for a second and texted her girlfriend to let her know they already parked outside, just talking about _something_ _important_.

“wait, _what_?”

“yeah, _about_ that… sana’s inside the house—”

“ _what?!_ ” nayeon cuts chaeyoung off before she can finish, repeating ‘oh no’ as she tries to prepare herself mentally and… well, physically, too.

“…but I’m not sure if she’s still there,” she ends her sentence slowly, taking a closer look at how the older girl reacted a little bit _too_ much of proportion. It’s just sana, nothing in particular… unless? “ _wait_.”

“don’t m—”

“it’s her, isn’t it?”

.

.

.

nayeon quietly takes her notebook out, writing something. she gives it to the younger girl.

“ _will you judge me if it’s her?_ ” she reads the note. she closes her eyes in relief as she giggles, slapping the older girl in the shoulder after. so the person behind nayeon’s sudden weird vibe of her writings is minatozaki sana? “idiot, i’m happy you’re doing this right now! we’ve got to do someth—”

“no,” nayeon quickly declines the idea; she knows where chaeyoung’s going to with the plan. “i don’t think it’s a good time. She just broke up with her boyfriend 3 months ago.”

“so now you know the details?”

“well, they were in a long time relationship.”

“so you _do_ know.”

“i get it from momo, okay?”

“makes sense,” chaeyoung shrugs. her girlfriend tends to spill the beans even if it’s a secret. “but you _do_ know they weren’t in a healthy relationship, right?”

“i _know_ that.”

“then what’s stopping you?”

“we’re barely even friends…,” nayeon pauses before proceeding, “but what, i like her? that doesn’t make any sense!”

“you want to know why?”

“what?”

“liking someone you don’t really know much is normal.”

“no, it isn’t.”

“yes, it is,” the younger girl challenges her.

“how can you say so?”

“because you’re literally a hopeless romantic writer.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“yeonyoung!”

someone really familiar knocks on them, making the two girls inside the car shout in surprise. in unison, they scream as they hold each other.

“ah!”

momo’s mom jolts at their reaction. she signs to open the car window which nayeon obliged. “you two seem to be in a heated conversation?”

“n-no, it’s just something stupid,” nayeon tries to explain, eyeing chaeyoung to get out of the car because what they talked about now is just between them (and mina). she takes her keys before closing the car door, taking a full view of the neighbourhood. “is momo inside, auntie?”

“yes and sana’s there, too!” she exclaims excitedly.

nayeon can feel chaeyoung’s stare at the mention of the girl’s name. she’s the kind of friend that can shut her mouth, but her eyes say a _lot_.

_she’s too obvious that she knows something_ , nayeon curses to herself.

“there they are!”

_doomed._

_just doomed._

nayeon just stands there in frozen state.

you know that predictable shit in teen romcom films? that’s what it is every time sana’s at the same room with her or just… _there_. when you suddenly realise about this person—how there’s something more special to them, everything just starts with an awkward tension that says ‘ _i don’t want to be here or i’m going to die’_. the feelings’ just too overwhelming to take. the way her mind runs a million thoughts and her heart killing every beat of its pound; that’s why nayeon just goes with the flow of never saying anything until it fades. the only problem is, it’s been 3 years already and she only got the ‘tug’ this year just because of that one particular day with tzuyu on the gym whilst they drink at the bench and watch the volleyball team play.

_“what did i get last time?”_

_the older girl’s in the middle of choosing what flavour of fanta she’s picking. it’s their routine every time tzuyu gets a wave of emotion and hurt others around her. to be honest, the younger girl would never say it out loud but her bestfriend’s been nothing but a good support to her. it just got messed up and even if a lot of people have said her attitude changed (they’re trying to be nice but she knows the nearest word for it is ‘toxic’), chaeyoung and nayeon stick with her. it’s not like she’s bullied anyone, she’s just really straightforward especially when she’s mad—she can’t control her anger after being betrayed. it’s her coping mechanism because of her trust issues._

_the taiwanese rolls her eyes before pressing the button for a fanta melon. she explains, “it was grapes.”_

_“still moody, pepsi girl?” she laughs at their inside joke, taking her drink out of the vendo and walking at their favourite spot._

_“why do i hate it when you’re the one calling me_ that _?” tzuyu was like. she sips a little in her can, feeling the sparkling inside her mouth hurt her but swallows it anyway. she normally doesn’t drink sodas—just water (she’s been a harrier way back in elementary. that kind of explains why), but nayeon insisted they do it every time she gets too much. she knows the vendo and watching varsities play is part of her shrink-like bestfriends’ idea. there’s something more, like when they eat samgyupsal, it’s not just munching meat and lettuce and kimchi—they talk, too, with what’s been in their head. sometimes, the conversation even gets a little too deep for three sobers that they sound drunk enough._

_“besides that i’m too cute to handle,” nayeon shrugs, watching mina hit the ball. she cheers for the younger girl, making it known that her presence is very much alive. “you like her, i guess?”_

_“maybe i do, maybe I don’t.”_

_._

_._

_._

_“wait, what?” nayeon turns her head with a surprised look on the younger girl. “the part where i’m cute or—”_

_“the part where i_ might _like mina, idiot,” tzuyu chortles. nayeon really is confusing sometimes—she’s serious a while ago and then acts dumb the next._

_“well, uh,” she starts. “how can you tell?”_

_“well i felt this before to dahyun and now i’m getting it from mina.”_

_nayeon opens her can, taking a long drink of it before piercing her eyes on the girl beside her. “is that why you suddenly want to go here? ‘cause you specifically said you don’t really like it here.”_

_“remember when we talked about how the world can be neutral as it is?” tzuyu was like, leaning on the older girl’s shoulder. the two of them, including chaeyoung, stayed at her house for 3 days when her parents were out of town for their business. her bestfriends were a little worried when they heard the news that she’s going to be alone in the house, hence, they packed their clothes and headed to tzuyu’s. the youngest girl’s always the early bird, having a hard time to wake the two up (she wouldn’t lie though. the thought of being alone for 3 days made her excited, but having them was way more fun). “that’s what it’s like. there’s always going to be bad and good—it sounds depressing when we all just want utopia. i get this warm fuzzy feeling but my bloods’ running wild through my veins that it hurts. it’s overwhelming even when i just think about her. you like the part where you’re happy and falling but there’s just something lingering, like, you just can’t do it and that’s the part where you start hating it.”_

_“well, it_ is _sad if you think about it,” nayeon looks at her shoulder, seeing the girl already tearing up. she places her hand as softly as she can and wipe the downpour she hates to see. “but not everything’s like that if there’s an understanding. what if it’s different with mina? even if I’m not sure, it’s going to be alright.”_

_“you told me that when dahyun and i were together.”_

_“that’s why i said i’m not sure,” she says, making the girl laugh a little. even with a bitter breakup, tzuyu still managed to be understanding (although that’s not an excuse to zip her mouth and not tell her she was a dickhead). it was hard for the rest of them especially to chaeyoung when she left. there’s even a guilt sometimes to nayeon—after all, she was just an ‘additional’ to the group when she transferred. the original was the three of them, it’s always been. what if she just didn’t do anything when both of them told her they like one another? will they all still be in good terms like the old days? she knew that there’s a chance it’s going to be bad because of their personal problems, but it’s love that’s not supposed to be suppressed. even if it’s young love or puppy love, it still deserves to be cherished. “it’s like a nighthawk, but i still can’t explain the feeling. sometimes you get out of words because of it, i guess.”_

_“you let me read what you write,” she takes a look at her. there are pages where it sounds romantic but depressing at the same time and then it went on and on until now. maybe nayeon hasn’t figured it out yet but she does act like she likes someone. “i know you feel it, too, you just don’t know it yet.”_

_tzuyu remembers it like this:_

_from how the fireflies look at night, it seems like stars that you can touch. it’s ethereal from the way it shines your heart in different colours and you can’t help yourself but put one you caught in the jar, only to realise that beauty is innate to freedom; they can’t light their own hearts like they used to if they can’t have the world they deserve. your mind lets the million butterflies fly wild as you let yourself be emptied. you’re not letting them go, but rather, you’re letting them be who they want to be._

_nayeon furrows her eyebrows at the younger before staring at the certain volleyball player, number 12, to be exact. “how?”_

_“ask yourself about that.”_

well, nayeon really did ask herself. a _lot_ , actually.

and it’s mind-fucking, to be honest. how can sana just be herself and nayeon would still like her? most of her writings are about her now and it’s annoying. why is she always in her head all the time? it’s unfair how she exists in her daydreams but to the former girl, she’s nowhere to be found. mina reads what she writes, too, and the way she smirks makes her think more. what’s she thinking? she’s always with sana (momo and jihyo, too) so she definitely knows there’s something going on.

she goes back to reality before someone can notice her.

“momo told me you two are already here,” mrs. hirai explains herself, signaling the two japanese girls to go faster. “i got too excited because sana’s mom is here, just in time to see nayeon!”

if they can make punctuation marks on their faces, it would be a question mark. what in the hell was that supposed to mean? whatever it was, the scenario was too fast to even react. sana’s mom was already trying to introduce herself to the two… or more like trying to find out who nayeon is.

“i’m sana’s mom,” she was like, smiling widely just the way her daughter does. so that’s where sana got her adorable smile. “my daughter talks a lot abou—”

“we’re already getting late!” sana suddenly slips herself in the conversation and disturbs them before her mom can embarrass her. it’s all confidential but moms can’t help but do things on their own—even momo’s mom, for pete’s sake. she pulls both mothers at her pace, giving the three friends a forced smile, bidding farewell. “s-see you in school!”

there were also soft voices trying not to be heard, but failed anyway while they go inside the car. it’s a good thing they talked in japanese, only momo can understand what they’re talking about.

_“i already like her.”_

_“i told you.”_

_“ouch, hey!”_

_“mom, stop talking!”_

momo chortles, putting her right arm on nayeon’s shoulder and her left arm on chaeyoung’s shoulder, leading them to her house. “this is why it’s important to be multilingual, kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has been on my draft since february and i wasn't planning on publishing this but sanayeon nation are always in drought so :]


End file.
